


坦荡  36   完结

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD





	坦荡  36   完结

三十六

 

他们两个面对面抱了半天，松开的时候李东海只觉得蹲在地上这么久腿都麻了。

两个人总算是别扭着前后洗漱完准备睡了，李赫宰大概是觉得刚刚哭得太丢人，有些回避着李东海的意思。

李东海也不拆穿他，早早地就睡在自己那边的床上了，其实也没睡，闭着眼睛听李赫宰在屋子里走来走去洗漱收拾东西的声音。

迷迷糊糊真的快要睡着了，突然感觉到背后有个人摸上床，从背后搂住他，怕他不舒服，搂得很轻。

他听见李赫宰在背后还时不时吸鼻子，看得出来刚刚哭的这一场确实太用力了，不是那么容易缓过来的。

 

第二天上午照样没什么事，中午吃个饭下午会有排练，所以李东海根本没有调闹钟，上午想睡个自然醒。

人有三急，他清晨迷迷糊糊憋醒过来的时候，就发现李赫宰半撑起身子俯身到他颈边，偷亲他的耳朵，亲昵地在他耳朵旁边蹭来蹭去。

他被蹭得有些痒，这样只让人觉得尿意更甚，缩缩脖子跳下床，急急忙忙钻进洗手间了，很快就传出来冲水还有打开水龙头的声音。

等他出来的时候李赫宰因为觉得尴尬，早就已经翻过身背对着他，不敢说话。

 

“你这么早就醒了？”李东海先打破了沉默，他看李赫宰躲着他的样子觉得有些好笑——尤其是从昨晚开始。

“......恩。”李赫宰还是不肯转过来，李东海分明看见他耳朵连着脖子一大片就在他开始说话之后就开始变红了。

“什么时候醒的，怎么不叫我？”他顺势躺回了床上，靠在李赫宰背上。

“你没调闹钟，应该是累了，调整时差，所以没叫你。”

“那你怎么醒这么早？不好好睡觉？”

“我睡不着。”

 

这么坦诚问什么答什么的李赫宰确实不多见，李东海觉得新鲜，想多逗逗他。

 

“为什么睡不着？”他也学着李赫宰刚刚的动作，撑起上半身凑到李赫宰耳边，也去亲亲现在看起来格外美味的耳朵。

“我也不知道，大概是，心里东西太多了。”李赫宰也瑟缩着，他也觉得痒，但是没耽搁回答李东海。

“在想什么呢？”

他太喜欢李赫宰这样有问必答的感觉了，哪怕只是些无聊的对话，毫无保留的李赫宰新奇地像是第一次见。

“在想的东西太多了，想自己之前为什么那么傻，想为什么没早点跟你说，如果早点说，我该怎么说。”

李赫宰转过来抓住李东海这会儿在自己头发上作乱的手。

“在想我现在该怎么做，你才能跟以前一样。”

 

也不知道这句话触到了李东海什么点，李东海显得有些激动，爬上来把李赫宰整个人都翻过来对着自己。

两个人亲作一团，大约清晨的冲动是男人都不可避免的，很快就从单纯的亲吻演变成了擦枪走火。

但好歹他们还记得下午要排练，最后只是互相为对方纾解，搂在一起喷了对方一手。

结束之后两人又开始陷入尴尬的情绪中。

 

下午排练的时候李赫宰只要有时间就往李东海身边凑，恨不得整个人挂在李东海身上，就算人不在，视线也得缠在他身上，没有回头或者转头的机会，镜子也绝对是他最好的观察视角。

队友们好像也没觉得有太大问题，但又觉得两人之间还是哪里不对，大家都选择了很有眼力见地无视。

李东海本人也没觉得有什么，李赫宰退伍之后好像一直都这样，能黏在他身边就绝对不往其他地方走。

 

晚上吃饭的时候先忍不住的是金希澈。

他问李东海怎么回事，李赫宰是不是吃错了药。李东海红着脸支吾半天也没说出个所以然。

倒是朴正洙按着金希澈的肩膀重重捏了几把，示意他赶紧闭嘴，别再去管两个弟弟的闲事，免得年纪轻轻的被气死。

“他们两个到底怎么了？”

“恩，谈恋爱了吧。”朴正洙作为唯一的知情者——虽然知道的也不多，也给不出其他解释了。

金希澈还想说话，想了想确实也没什么好说的了，还不如玩儿会儿手机来得实在。

 

大概谈恋爱真的就是这样，谁也说不清楚其中的情绪转换。

就是身边的其他人看着有些累。

 

巡演的整个过程中身边的人都觉察出两人的过度亲密。

他们原来也很好，原来也是旁人插不进去的亲密，但好像现在又多了些粘合的东西让这样的亲密变得更有牢不可破的实感。

甚至连身边的工作人员都过来问了：“他们怎么了？”

几个练习生不敢对前辈的事情追问太多，但也偷偷讨论过，却也的不出来什么答案，更不敢去问。

 

李东海觉得这样的日子过得舒心得有些过头了，时间长了之后有些东西开始撇开表面的一派好光景浮出水面，他不得不去在意。

李赫宰现在对待他的态度仿佛捧着尊瓷像，生怕不小心就摔碎了。

他是喜欢李赫宰现如今的坦诚，又对他过分谨慎的态度觉得有些疲惫，觉得这样一点儿也不像真正的他。

他也是喜欢李赫宰那些小脾气的，无论是好的坏的，全都撒开来摊在纸上，才能画得出一个完整的他来。

 

只有偶尔在面对那几个练习生的时候，才会掩盖不住流露出被佯装的小心谨慎斩断手脚之后依然气势汹汹的占有欲。

那天晚上之后李东海都没办法再跟Karl他们单独相处，走到哪里李赫宰就跟到哪里，几个练习生什么也不知道，还以为自己被难得亲切的银赫前辈眷顾了。

 

可“被李赫宰全身心爱着”这件事太有诱惑力，也太有迷惑性。

李东海的脑子在面对李赫宰的时候一向不太能正常运转，这么多年过去好像也没太大长进。

面对着李赫宰毫无保留的柔情攻势，李东海根本就没有更多理智留给自己仔细思考。

他知道他们之间还有很多问题没来得及解决，可是喂到嘴边的甜蜜可等不及到他解决完这些问题。

两个人的南美巡演过得像小情侣度蜜月一样，只要有空闲，不是在外面拍照，就在酒店的床上耳鬓厮磨。

 

等巡演回去不久，李赫宰休息不了几天就得准备去瑞士录节目了。

他一开始是打算让自己家里人和李东海在这段时间里见一面，也算是在家人面前正式确定关系了。

可他现在又觉得太匆忙，这样见面有些仓促，打电话让家里人再等等，生怕爸爸妈妈哪句话说得不对——他不担心姐姐，姐姐一直都是在这件事情上他最坚定的盟友。

本来也是他的家人，李东海不好插手他的安排，第二天李赫宰就要走了，他们两个还想好好温存一番，不必要再自寻烦恼。

 

情事结束之后他再也不用像以前一样顾忌万千，只能裹着衣服急匆匆离开。他终于可以尽情享受爱人的怀抱，两个人躺在一起恨不得手指都要缠在一起才算作数。

李赫宰情事之后还是会忍不住吻他，从他的鬓角一路吻到鼻尖，等到了唇边他立马主动调整角度送上一个吻，他们交换一个味道咸腥古怪的吻，谁也没嫌弃谁。

“你嘴唇好像都肿了。”李东海伸手从他嘴唇上擦过，“我是不是太过分了？”

“那这下大家都知道我接吻了，怎么办？”李赫宰问完自己回答了，“挺好的。”

 

这种毫无营养的傻瓜对话真的很奇怪，换做前段时间的他大概根本理都不想理李赫宰。

他现在倒觉得这样黏在一起的滋味太美好，一想到李赫宰明天就要出国，甚至还没分开他就已经开始舍不得了。

第二天李赫宰从床上小心翼翼摸起来，没舍得打扰李东海睡觉，自己轻手轻脚地换好衣服就打算出门。

没走出卧室，又绕回床边凑到李东海身旁，想讨个离别之吻，又担心自己动作太大吵醒他。

 

李东海一觉睡到快中午，起来李赫宰已经走了，卧室里只剩他一个人，李赫宰拿了些衣服放在床边，意思是让他最近都穿自己这些衣服，也算是聊解相思之苦。

李东海揉了揉眼睛觉得无聊，又打个哈欠重新躺回床上，摸出手机，刚巧刷到李赫宰更新的ins。

他在下面评论了简单的几个字，手机往旁边一砸，又睡过去了。

李赫宰落地之后才看见他的评论，算了算时间又怕李东海还在睡觉，没打电话只是简单发了个报平安的消息。

 

等李东海彻底转醒之后，他爬起来穿上李赫宰提前拿出来的衣服，抱起其他衣服就蹭回家了。

家里只有他，平日里不觉得，等他满身都是李赫宰的味道站在客厅的时候他是真的觉得屋子有些空。

这几天除了工作的时间还能专心在工作的事情上，其他时间他好像都不太能打起精神来。

大概是什么戒断反应，太习惯和李赫宰呆在一起，突然就又只剩下自己一个人，有些不适应。

 

他这几天时常穿着李赫宰的衣服出门，偶尔其他工作人员还会夸他衣服好看，他就抿着嘴角安静地笑。

看着他在Haru转了好几圈，坐也不是站也不是，李东华跟在他身边看他这样觉得有些好笑，也不拆穿。

李东海还在南美的时候就给家里打了电话，那个时候他和妈妈在家里一起吃饭，看见是小儿子的电话妈妈专门按了免提。

李东海有些紧张的声音从那边传过来，他说，妈妈，很抱歉。

这句没头没脑的道歉之后，李东华和手机那头的李东海连呼吸都不敢了，也都听到了妈妈在长久的沉默之后的一声叹气。

 

“妈妈不怪你。”

“你自己做的决定，妈妈也没有办法。”

“只要你是真的想好了，妈妈就是担心......你早点回来。”

 

李东海挂掉电话不久李赫宰就从浴室出来了，看见李东海眼圈鼻头都红着，手里攥着手机，也不说话。

李赫宰不知道为什么，就觉得李东海是跟家里人打电话了。

说什么开头都不合适，李赫宰只是坐到他身边去，尽量让李东海能感受到他的存在，没想到李东海自己先开口了。

“我只是觉得，好像让家里人担心了太多。”

你看，李东海一旦确认了这份安全感之后，生怕李赫宰看他还看得不够透彻，把能展示的一切，喜怒哀乐，都大大方方给他看了。

 

他又该怎么回应这份坦荡？

 

李赫宰的衣服换来换去穿了几天，衣服上的味道好像淡了些。

他和李赫宰这几天的ins底下粉丝的评论看得李东海有些脸红，那些一看名字就知道是他们“共同的”粉丝的那些女孩儿，说着意味深长的俏皮话。

问他深夜弹钢琴是不是想他，好像是问句，语气里是可爱的确信无疑。

李赫宰发日出的那几张照片都给他看过了，问他什么时候他们再一起过来，他又发现了不少好玩儿的地方。

“带你来拍照你肯定很喜欢，”李赫宰正在收拾东西，明天他们就要准备回国了，他把买的纪念品，还有给李东海带到礼物仔仔细细放好，“我们可以在这边待的时间长一些，你可以慢慢拍。”

“我还给你买了礼物，你猜猜看？”李赫宰举着手机照向行李箱，却被李东海制止了。

 

“不猜了，等你给我惊喜吧。”李东海

 

李赫宰回国之后又是连轴转的工作，李东海也一样，几乎天天泡在公司，要么就是录音室。

这几天他们倒是很有默契地都没有特意去找对方，他们之间需要说的太多了，碎片时间都攒起来大概只够接一场吻。

 

等他们终于有时间坐下来一述衷肠，已经是夫妻周的周末了，两个人颇有默契地发消息约对方“好好聊聊”。

最后“聊聊”的地点定在了李赫宰家。

李东海在家里准备半天，也不知道带什么过去，想起自己前阵子去西班牙带回来的酒。

原本就是给李赫宰带的，现在这样带过去好像也不尴尬。

 

他站在李赫宰门口，郑重其事地按了门铃。

也许从今天开始，从今往后，他都不用再按响这个门铃了。

他有钥匙，有指纹，有密码，他原本就不需要。

但从今天开始，从今天开始......

 

门铃响了，李赫宰站在门后：“怎么还按门铃，不是可以直接进来吗？”

 

“恩，以后都不按门铃了。”李东海走进来，把酒递给李赫宰，听见李赫宰发出的轻笑声，一边换拖鞋一边问他，“你笑什么？”

“我也准备了酒。”

“这是东海给我的礼物吗？”

“对，”李东海换好拖鞋也没等李赫宰，自己就往客厅里走，“今晚喝了？”

“那这样礼物就变成东海了......”李赫宰跟在他身后，“我们东海今晚要飞吗？”

 

李东海回头先轻轻给了李赫宰一巴掌，小猫似的一爪子。

而后又揽住他，给了他一个深些，更用力的吻。

 

他现在不需要再去思虑太多李赫宰这些话背后到底有没有深意。

他能放下心来回应这些专属于爱人之间的絮语和挑逗。

 

李赫宰像模像样地买了牛排来煎，很明显火候的把控不是很好，熟过头了些。

李东海也不嫌弃，就着李赫宰准备的种类丰富但是卖相不佳的蔬菜沙拉吃得津津有味。

这是他们的红酒之夜，李赫宰怂恿着李东海发完带着炫耀性质，又轻描淡写仿佛真的只是普通朋友吃个饭而已的ins之后，他们就已经把手机扔在了沙发上没再去管。

李赫宰一本正经地维持着他们不怎么正经有程序混乱的仪式，吃完牛排，李东海抿了几口酒之后，把礼物拿了出来。

 

是李东海之前没有来得及买的相机，并不算是特别贵重，但他提前做了功课，确信自己挑的一定是李东海最喜欢的。

 

“以前好像，所有礼物都是你开口，我假意回绝几句才给你买。”

李赫宰也学着李东海的样子小口抿着酒，这样喝好像有些不太尽兴，却给他留足了时间欣赏李东海的表情。

“给你买了，还要抱怨你总是那么烦人，跟你说下次不要再找我要东西。”

“其实我真的不是那么想的。”

“你喜欢穿我的衣服，我很开心，你喜欢的东西肯告诉我，我也真的愿意给你买。”

 

李东海望着对面那个每说几个字就要皱着眉头好好想想的男人。

他居然真的把那个嘴最严心最硬的男人的嘴和心都撬开了，那个男人终于舍得把自己原本当成怯懦隐藏起来的爱意呈给他看。

 

“你觉得我在意的是你给我买东西吗？”

李东海的这句话是一个字一个字从眼泪的包夹中间挤出来的。

居然到了这个时候他还起着“逗一下这么难得一见的李赫宰”这样的心思。

他尽量让脸上的表情维持着笑的模样，可是在酒精的怂恿之下那些原本可以控制得很好的情绪统统失控，挟持了他的泪腺和喉咙，一边流着泪，一边却再也说不出更多话来。

 

“我知道你在意的只是我。”

李赫宰看向桌子另一端绷着嘴角却绷不住眼泪的李东海，难得没那么好看的李东海，也跟着喉头发紧。

“我想让你知道，以后都不需要你伸手了，不需要再找我要什么。”

“我爱你，所以以后的所有都不需要你伸手来要，我什么都给你，东海......”

 

李赫宰站起身来，走到李东海身边，李东海也跟着站起来，被李赫宰压着贴在桌边，一个用尽全力的拥抱。

他抱住自己坦荡的爱人，抱住这份坦坦荡荡的爱意。

 

他们在餐桌上用尽全力接吻，李东海身下的餐桌腿因为和地板的摩擦吱呀作响，可是全身心投入爱中的两个人都没办法去在意了。

李赫宰急急忙忙脱下李东海的长袖卫衣，李东海伸手去解李赫宰的皮带。

原本应该多年熟悉配合默契的两个人此时却没有以往那么游刃有余，因为这样的尴尬两个人没收住相对着笑出了声。

李东海只好自己脱掉了背心，脱掉了外裤，李赫宰将他抱起来，腿架在自己腰侧，而李东海搂着他的脖子，一刻不停地吻着他。

来之前他该做的准备都做好了，李赫宰将他的底裤拉倒腿弯，伸入手指细心逗弄，李东海将吻流动到李赫宰的颈侧，不厌其烦地用唇舌描绘李赫宰锁骨到肩颈的完美曲线。

间隙还不忘用喉头挤出的忘我的嘤咛奖励李赫宰的热情。

李赫宰的顶弄深入有力，李东海此刻总算真的有了身心都被填满的愉悦感。

他们用黏腻又缠绵的吻确认着来之不易的坦荡爱意。

 

“我对你没有秘密了，东海。”

李赫宰总算舍得放开李东海的唇，用李东海此生见过最深情的双眼看向他。

 

“恩，我也爱你。”

他伸出手，拥住他的爱人。

 

——FIN——


End file.
